Season 3
Season 3 of Violetta premiered on July 28, 2015 in Latin America, and premiered on July 4, 2016 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. This is also the last season of Violetta . Like the previous seasons, this season contains 80 episodes, divided into 2 parts, each containing 40 episodes. Summary Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Episodes # (04/07/16) A Return, A Song # (05/07/16) A Birthday, A Song # (06/07/16) A Welcome, A Song # (07/07/16) A Romance, A Song # (08/06/15) An Appointment, A Song # (11/07/16) A Disappointment, A Song # (12/07/16) A New Romance, A Song # (13/07/16) A Problem, A Song # (14/07/16) A Rivalry, A Song # (15/07/16) An Opening, A Song # (18/07/16) A Disappointment, A Song # (19/07/16) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (20/07/16) A Bad Romance, A Song # (21/07/16) A Reunion, A Song # (22/07/16) A Problem, A Song # (25/07/16) A Rivalry, A Song # (26/07/16) A Story, A Song # (27/07/16) A Confrontation, A Song # (28/07/16) A Talk, A Song # (29/07/16) A Tour That Changed Everything, A Song # (01/08/16) A Death, A Song # (02/08/16) A Disappointment, A Song # (03/08/16) A Reunion, A Song # (04/08/16) A Costume, A Song # (05/08/16) A Problem, A Song # (08/08/16) A Lack Of Love, A Song # (09/08/16) A Union, A Song # (10/08/16) A Danger, A Song # (11/08/16) A Wavier, A Song # (12/08/16) A Marriage, A Song # (15/08/16) A Lie That Grows, A Song # (16/08/16) A Decision, A Song # (17/08/16) A Love, A Song # (18/08/16) A Secret, A Song # (19/08/16) A Lie Exposed, A Song # (22/08/16) A Lie Is Ending, A Song # (23/08/16) Love Is In Danger, A Song # (24/08/16) All For Love, A Song # (25/08/16) A Star Is Sad, A Song # (26/08/16) A Lie Is Over, A Song # (30/08/16) A Mistake That Is Unforgivable, A Song # (31/08/16) Love Is Not Lost, A Song # (01/09/16) A Plan To Separate Them, A Song # (02/09/16) A Plan Is About To Known, A Song # (05/09/16) A Relationship Came To Light, A Song # (06/09/16) A Friendship Is In Danger, A Song # (07/09/16) A Friendship Is In Danger, A Song # (08/09/16) A Truth, A Song # (09/09/16) A Truth That Hurts, A Song # (12/09/16) Reconciliation, A Song, A Song # (13/09/16) An Error, A Song # (14/09/16) A Truth, A Song # (15/09/16) A Hasty Decision, A Song # (16/09/16) A Threat, A Song # (19/09/16) A Truth Came To Light, A Song # (20/09/16) A Dream Came True, A Song # (21/09/16) A Reunion, A Song # (22/09/16) Reconciliation, A Song # (23/09/16) A Chat, A Song # (12/12/16) A Kiss, A Song # (13/12/16) A Friend, A Song # (14/12/16) The Truth About The Priscila, A Song # (15/12/16) A Return, A Song # (16/12/16) A Path to Choose, A Song # (17/12/16) A Conclusion, A Song # (18/12/16) A Trap, A Song # (19/12/16) A Suspicion, A Song # (20/12/16) A Truth Came to Light, A Song # (21/12/16) A Visit, A Song # (22/12/16) An Explanation, A Song # (23/12/16) A Confession, A Song # (24/12/16) A Revelation, A Song # (25/12/16) A Discovery, A Song # (26/12/16) A Truth, A Song # (27/12/16) A Piece of Good News, A Song # (28/12/16) An Understanding, A Song # (29/12/16) Hold Me and You'll See # (30/12/16) A Trip, A Song # (31/12/16) A True Love, A Song # (01/01/17) One Last Song Songs # All Around The World (En Gira) # Love Is In The Air (Amor En El Aire) # Anything Can Happen (Aprendí A Decir Adios) # I'm Alive (Supercreativa) # Shooting Stars (Encender Nuestra Luz) # The Stars I See (Somos Invencibles) # All That I Want (Quiero) # Underneath It All # By My Side (A Mi Lado) # Love Is All (Ser Quien Soy) # I'm Lucky (Amuelto) # All My Life (Mil Vidas Atrás) # Rescue My Heart (Rescata mi Corazón) # Much More Than Friends (Más Que Una Amistad) # Friends Till The End # Carry My Heart (Descubrí) # Make Me Crazy (Mi Princesca) # Don't Stop The Show (Es Mi Pasión) Category:Violetta Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Guides